mafiaonlinegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo Mafia
Please do not 'fix' anything in this Sanbox - It's my testing page - discussion is always welcome =Scooby-Doo Mafia= G-G-G-G-Host! .... Lost in Space Baddies do not have BTSC ... Coz Mystery Inc.... Doo! Rules Regular * Cycles: Are cut and dry! # Night Ends at hh:mm GMT, or sooner if PMs are prompt. No PM resulsts in no action - no exceptions! # Day End at hh:mm GMT - no exceptions! * BTSC: # Allowed with permission form the host (i.e. it's in your role descriptition). # Contact with those that you are permitted to contact. (exceptions) # Mafia/Mystery Inc have no BTSC during the day, they are blending in. They had 24 hours of night to plan and stratergize. No BTSC duting the Lynch # Gained BTSC This is allowed day and night. # Kidnaps BTSC is lost until you escape, you are safe one night and one day. * Posts: # Topic: Stay on Topic; please do not make reading the history difficult by adding irrelevant information. # Metagaming: What happenned in other games is not relevant here. Leave it out of this game please. # Ghosts: No GHOST POSTS. Lynched or Night killed, in many games this is the end of your role. We know you are dissapointed and we are sorry that you did not make it further. Please respect this 100% * Fun (fair play) # '''Don't be rude but you are allowed to use deception, poke and prod each other, also to some degree, push thier button. It's all part of the game. a stratergy of wrong-footing, misleading, etc. is fine. (see flaming below) # Flaming: Is more than frowned upon, regarding personal comments, please contact the host and/or a moderator immediately if this happens. # PM from the host: You may not replicate the PM (role, action result, etc.), in the games (topic), you may use the discovery (information), as if 'verbatum' but not in quote tags. Offenders (zero tolerance) # First: 50% of ability one night # Second: 100% of ability one night # ' Third': Replacement, host kill, ban. Subject to deliberate and beligerent behaviour. Irregular Start with: # Day zero, preceeds N1, a lynch start. # Pass the parcel ## The parcel can not be passed to same player first round or from player A to player B in successive rounds. ## The parcel may be faulty and go off at a predetermined number after one complet round. ## Exploding parcel mid lynch results in a loos of ability N1. ## Exploding parcel at end of lynch is loss of ability N1 and N2 Votes: # Default as vote for self. # Players need to change it, any spoiled (no votes), will result in that player loosing ability that night. # 2nd offence results in that player being lynched instead. # Tied votes results in more than one victim. # Tied votes results in a successive Day, the Night is skipped. Mystery Inc - ("Those meddeling kids") Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are regarded as one player, Fred, Daphne and Velma make up the four! *Every night elect a Mystery Inc member to catch a ghost and send him to the underworld for good! *In addition they may use only two of the following each night :Twice, elect either Daphne or Velma to discover an ability - never a role. :Twice, elect Shaggy and Scooby, or Daphne to distract monsters who's ability is pointed elsewhere. :Twice, elect Fred or Shaggy and Scooby to block - uses the Mystery Machine :Twice, elect anyone to copy a role for use the next night by that member, picks two players, gets one ability. (role not revealed), can not copy the Mummy, Cyber Phantom or 10,000 volt ghost. :Twice, elect Fred or Velma to Spy a player - uses the Mystery Machine. *Any RID used with above is unstopable, the Mystery Machine goes out of commision if it runs into the Cyber Phantom or the 10,000 volt ghost, thus so doe some actions. *For clarity RID is a Mystery Machine ability, is unstopable, used once per night. It is not Role ID Kill, it's just a way of relating to the ability being unstopable Independent ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~ ~~~~~~~~~: ~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ - ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ G~~~~, ~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~~~g. ~~~~~~~: ~~~~~~~~ ~ ~~~~~~ ~~~ ~~g~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~. ~~~~~~~: ~~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~ ~~~~~~g ~~ ~~~~ ~~g~~~. ~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~~~~ (~~~~~~), ~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~ ~~~~. ~~ ~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~ ~~~~~~, ~~ ~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~~, ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~. ~ ~~~~~~ ~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~ ~~ ~~~g~~~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~~~; ~.~. ~~~ ~~~~~ g~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~~~, ~~~ ~~g~~ ~~~~~~~ g~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~~~. Under no circumstances are you allowed to discuss this message in the topic. Starting with the letter G, how can you solve this puzzle? Ghastlly Ghouls All get up to no good! (or are no good) and want rid of "those medaling kids"'' Sarah Ravencroft 16th century witch that spells trouble! '''Ability - BLOCK n DIVERT n SAVE n DISCOVER (ability); picks two payers every night, can choose either: find ability, block, divert or save. If she discovers Ben, they gain BTSC and he can use one of the spells she isn't using. CHAOS RULE: If Killed at night, the next day cyle is skipped. Ben Ravencroft Watch which Witch is which cos this guy can switch. Ability - DIVERT If he discovers Sarah or she discovers him, they gain BTSC and he can use one of her spells. CHAOS RULE: If lynched the next night cycle is skipped. Snow Ghost Can Slither, slip n slide but so big he is not that stealthy.. Not yet-i. Abillity - DEFENDS anyone, but saves Ben Ravencroft automaticaly Captain Cutler Super swishy swashbuckling pirate who has major '''Abillity' - DEFENDS any one against Cyber Phantom or 10,000 volt ghost, but saves Sarah Ravencroft automatically from them Miner 49er Adept at creating bricks and blocks. Ability - BLOCKS Ghost Clown Was once an illusionist extraordinare, till he was thrown out of the circus for stealing. Abillity - HYPNOTISE every night 2/3 chance of finding players abilities. Tar Monster Oh poo! He's all goo! Ability - STICK UP! well if you run into him you are out of the game for one Night and day (kidnap effect). * Clarification: player is safe until released Black Knight Once a king always a king, but once a (k)night is enough. Ability - TRACKS one person every night, and sees what they did an/or what was done to them Mummy Coin! Coin! is the only gruff repetivtive sound the Mummy can make. '''Abilitties' # NECROMANCER: Copies abilities of the dead, stores max of two for use any time. # VOTE SWITCH: Coin! Coin! Chooses player to rob of vote and place elsewhere. Cyber Phantom ''A computer virus that makes it's way in and out of the real world - he sucks you in to his unoverse! Ability - KILL Odd nights and if attacked by Mystery Machine odd nights, will render it useless if it targets the Cyber Phantom. Can not die at night while the Tar Monster is alive 10,000 Volt Ghost An ex Cable Guy, who's mad and looking for trouble! Ability - KILL Even nights, he has no choice to not act. Mystery Machine is irrepairable if used on the 10,000 volt ghost, who also short circuits and wakes up dead, but not if Black Knight is alive. Special Rule If these two above meet they become a faction obtaining BTSC. Meeting is if they target each other in the game or vote the same at the end of D1 or D2 only. Then one has block and the other divert. Gallery Click to enlarge ] File:MysteryInc.jpg|Fright or fight?